Te voy a amar
by lulu291
Summary: Toda la vida de los dos depende del hilo en el que esta Mimi ahora. MIMATO 100%. Song-fic con la cancion de Axel, Te voy a amar . Es la continuacion del fic Con quien se queda el perro .


**Es poco decir, que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad**

 **Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aún más**

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y con su cara escondida en sus rodillas. Como diablos había llegado allí? Lo único que recordaba era el coche que chocaba con el frágil cuerpo de Mimí. De allí todo era borroso. Pero los sonidos no paraban de retumbar en su mente. Frenos, la ambulancia, voces, gritos de médicos y el ladrido de su perro. De su fiel compañero de dolor que estaba a su lado llorando. Apenas pudo convencer a las enfermeras de que lo dejaran con él. Él era su único consuelo en este momento. Ambos estaban a punto de perder a su dueña. Y nadie podía entenderlo mejor en este momento más que Puffy.

Como diablos había llegado a eso? Quién diablos es el culpable?

Yamato cogió aire y empezó a recordar su historia desde el principio.

Un amor puro. Nada de atracciones. Solo de inocencia. A los 11 años la conoció en aquel campamento. Ella tan diferente a él. Pero teniendo todo lo que el necesitaba. Tal vez si era mimada y caprichosa. Pero esos eran defectos que se podían tapar con todas sus virtudes. Generosa, amable, dulce, infantil, inocente, pura. Porque eso es Mimí. La persona más pura que existe en este mundo. La única que puede ver más allá de las apariencias. La chica que lo podía leer con una mirada. La amante de rosa. Y se lo dijo. Se había declarado al final del verano. Pero eran demasiado jóvenes y no querían confundir sentimientos. Así que esperaron.

A los 15 volvió a decirle lo que pensaba de ella. Pero esta vez el ¨Me gustas¨ de los 11, se convirtió en ¨Te quiero¨. Y esta vez ella si acepto ser su novia. Empezaron a verse a escondidas. No querían involucrar a nadie si esta relación no salía bien. Y continuaron verse como amantes hasta los 20. Él ya estaba en su segundo año de la universidad y ella apenas comenzaba. Pero ya no querían ocultarse tras gafas de sol o de sombreros. Era tiempo de decirle al mundo lo mucho que se amaban. Porque sí. 5 años juntos los hizo darse cuenta de que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Mimí era lo que Yamato necesitaba. Dulzura, inocencia y amor. Y Yamato era lo que Mimí necesitaba. Tranquilidad, seguridad y madurez. Que sentido tenia ocultarlo más tiempo? De todas maneras todos se iban a enterar tarde o temprano.

-Que equivocado estaba… - susurro el rubio acordándose de ¨esos¨ momentos.

 **Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no**

 **Para explicarte lo que siento yo**

 **Y todo lo que vas causando en mí**

 **Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color**

 **Y todo es dulce cuando está tu voz**

 **Y si nace de ti**

 _Mimí estaba en la puerta del apartamento de Yamato con una maleta y un bolso a su lado._

 _-Mimí… - dijo Yamato sorprendido de verla allí tan temprano. Ellos habían acordado en encontrarse en la casa de la castaña para hablar con su madre, no?– Porque viniste con esas maletas? – pregunto desconcertado._

 _Mimí solo sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Puedo dejar mis maletas aquí mientras vamos a hablar con mi mama?_

 _-Claro que si amor._

Yamato apretó fuertemente los ojos al acordarse de aquella escena.

 _-Qué? No acepto esta relación ni muerta – grito la señora Tachikawa enfadada después de oír que su hija era novia de ¨ese¨._

 _Mimí apretó la mano de Yamato._

 _\- Señora Tachikawa le prometo q… - empezó a decir Yamato._

 _\- Tu cállate! Nadie pidió tu opinión. No voy a dejar que mi hija sea novia de un chico como tú. Ella se va a comprometer con alguien de nuestra clase. Alguien que este a su nivel y que la trate como reina. Tú no podrás complacerla en nada. Alguien como tú no es merecedor de mi hija. Un rubio rebelde con un montón de sueños de viajar al espacio no puede darle estabilidad a mi niña. Por dios, astronauta. Eso es tan ridicu…-la señora Tachikawa fue callada por la fuerte cachetada que le dio Mimí._

 _\- No te atrevas a decir que los sueños de Yamato son ridículos. Tú no lo conoces. Y él es el hombre que yo he decidido amar. No me comprometeré con ninguno de los modelos que tú quieres como yerno. Ya me canse de hacer siempre lo que tú quieres – dijo Mimí enfadada._

 _\- Así? Pues entonces tú ya no eres mi hija! - le grito Satoe – Largo de mi casa! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y tú así me tratas? Ya no te quiero ver en mi vida Mimí. Fuera! – empezó a empujarla a ella y a Yamato hacia la puerta._

 _-No te molestes. No me volverás a ver en mucho tiempo – le dijo Mimí antes de que cerrara la puerta._

 _\- Mimí… - dijo Yamato mirándola preocupado._

 _Ella giro y le dedico una de sus más brillantes sonrisas._

 _-No pasa nada. Todo estará bien. Se arreglara con el tiempo – lo abrazo._

 _\- Si…_

Yamato acaricio a Puffy – Yo creo que Mimí ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Por eso trajo las maletas a mi apartamento. Pero lo que vino después seguro que no se lo imaginaba.

 _Yamato estaba en la sala hablando con su padre mientras Mimí estaba pegada a la puerta del cuarto de su novio para oír la conversación._

 _-Matt, yo creo que la señora Tachikawa tiene razón - dijo el señor Ishida fumando un cigarro._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Matt, Mimí vivió con muchos lujos durante su vida. Tú no podrás ofrecerle lo que ella necesita, entiéndelo. Te va a explotar. Y cuando ya no le sirvas te botara. Es normal en las chicas como Mimí. Por eso, mañana mismo quiero que se vaya y que nunca más te acerques a ella– dijo indiferente el señor._

 _Mimí tras la puerta se secaba las lágrimas silenciosas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Era más difícil de lo que creía. Pero debía ser fuerte. Por él. Por ella._

 _Yamato apretó fuertemente los puños. No iba a permitirle a nadie que hable así de Mimí. A nadie…_

 _-Está bien. Mañana mismo se ira-dijo el rubio para después entrar a su habitación y encontrarse a su novia llorando – Amor…_

 _-Estoy bien- Mimí le dedico una sonrisa entre lágrimas._

 _Yamato con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas de su novia._

 _-Ya no llores. Todo irá bien, si? – Mimí asintió- Ahora ayúdame a hacer las maletas._

 _-Que…_

 _-Si tú tuviste el valor de enfrentar y renunciar a tus padres por mí, yo haré lo mismo. No pienso dejarte sola. Nunca. Bien? Aunque todo el mundo esté en nuestra contra yo seguiré aquí junto a ti – le beso la frente - Vamos a hacer las maletas y a buscar un apartamento en internet, ok? - Mimí asintió. Tenía el mejor novio de mundo._

Y dejaron todo y se fueron. Yamato cogió todo lo necesario y se marcharon en un taxi a su nueva casa. Un apartamento pobre, con una cama que no dejaba de hacer ruidos y con cuadros que se caían de las paredes. Era como si fuera sacado de una peli de terror. Pero eso lo hacía más interesante. Pudieron pagar la primera renta gracias a sus ahorros. Y también tuvieron algo para poder comprar pintura. Ese lugar era demasiado oscuro para el gusto de los dos. Pero aun así lo hicieron. Se habían mudado juntos.

 **Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir**

 **Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir**

 **Porque me das tu amor sin medir**

 **Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti**

-Pero el golpe final llego cuando ellos también nos dieron la espalda…-dijo Yamato mirando al vacio.

 _Estaban todos sentados en silencio. La camarera no se atrevió a acercarse a dejar el menú. El ambiente era demasiado tenso._

 _-Eso… - empezó a decir Tai – es una completa locura._

 _-Hermano, no podéis hacer eso – dijo Takeru._

 _-Porque no? – el rubio mayor frunció el ceño._

 _-Sois muy jóvenes. Vuestra relación no durara mucho. Seguro es un amor pasajero – dijo Koushiro celoso._

 _-No lo creo. Llevamos más de 5 años juntos. Porque ahora sería diferente?_

 _-Porque ustedes no sabéis como es ser una pareja real. Solo habéis tenido encuentros clandestinos. No sabéis lo que verdaderamente es una vida de pareja._

 _-Sora tiene razón – dijo Kari._

 _-Y al final seguro es solo uno más de los caprichos de Mimí. Ya verás cómo se aburrirá de ti en poco tiempo y te dejara por otro de los niños ricos de su calle. – dijo Tai despreocupadamente como si Mimí no estuviera allí._

 _-Eso es cierto. Mimí puede cambiar de chico como si fuera ropa. Puede tener uno para cada día de la semana – afirmo Sora._

 _Los demás, excepto Matt y Mimí, le dieron la razón._

 _La castaña se puso seria. Si eso fue lo que siempre pensaron de ella porque diablos seguía siendo amiga de esos mentirosos?_

 _Mimí se levantó de su silla y cogió su bolso._

 _-Tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós – salió de la cafetería a paso rápido._

 _-Lo ves? Te lo dijimos. Seguro va a encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos ricos. –dijo Tai._

 _Yamato también se levantó._

 _-Si esa es vuestra opinión, me temo que nosotros ya no seremos amigos. Hasta nunca – se dio la vuelta y se fue a encontrar a Mimí._

 _Y la encontró mirando las hermosas rosas del parque. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda._

 _-Todo va a estar bien amor. No necesitamos de nadie para ser felices – le beso el hombro._

 _Mimí asintió aun perdida en sus pensamientos._

-Nunca lo demostraste amor, pero te dolía que todos ellos pensaran eso de ti –Yamato ya no soporto hacerse el fuerte y dejo caer algunas lágrimas.

Allí dentro se encontraba la mujer de su vida teniendo una operación muy arriesgada. Y él no podía hacer nada para salvar a su amor. Y todo era culpa de ellos y de él. Mimí siempre decía que las cosas se iban a arreglar con todos. Pasaron 4 años y ellos seguían solos. Ninguno de sus amigos o padres les habían aceptado la relación. Y eso lo enfadaba de sobremanera. Eran unos malditos infantiles que solo pensaban en ellos. Pero él también tenía un poco de culpa en este accidente. Si tan solo hubiera notado el dolor de Mimí…

 **Es poco decir, que soy quien te cuida como ángel guardián**

 **Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz**

Puffy se levantó de golpe y empezó a ladrar. Yamato al levantar la mirada los vio, a todos, acercarse a paso rápido hacia él. Suspiro frustrado y se puso de pie.

-Yamato… - su madre abrió sus brazos para abrazarlo pero este solo retrocedió todos los pasos que ella avanzaba. La señora Takaishi bajo los brazos dolida.

-Como se encuentra Mimí? – pregunto preocupada Sora.

-Eso a ustedes no os importa. Así que largaos de aquí – dijo Yamato con un tono frio, lo que hizo que todos se estremecieran.

-Cómo puedes decir eso? Es nuestra amiga – dijo Tai enfadado.

-Vuestra amiga? No me hagas reír – Yamato sonrió irónico – Amigos como tú no se necesitan. Desde cuando no la ves, eh? De 4 años? Desde que se fue de esa cafetería porque tú le dijiste perra de una forma indirecta? Porque yo me acuerdo perfectamente de todas vuestras palabras – dijo con odio el rubio.

-Yamato compórtate! – lo regaño el sr. Ishida.

-Yo? Comportarme? Si tú fuiste el que dijo claramente que no querías que ella formara parte de mi vida, no? Y mírate donde estas. Preguntando al igual que estos imbéciles por ella. Me dais tanta pena.

La señora Tachikawa iba a decir algo pero Yamato la interrumpió.

-Y usted es igual de mala que ellos. Echo a su propia hija de la casa! Nadie hace una estupidez como esa.

-Señor Ishida por favor cálmese- le dijo una enfermera.

-No me voy a calmar hasta que todos ellos estén fuera de este hospital – dijo enfadado el rubio.

-Por favor relájese.

-No quiero rela…

-Es eso o lo sacamos del hospital – amenazo la enfermera.

El rubio bufo y miro mal a los causantes de su enfado.

-Son unos malditos. – susurro Yamato volviéndose a sentar.

 **Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no**

 **Para explicarte lo que siento yo**

 **Y todo lo que vas causando en mí**

 **Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color**

 **Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos**

 **Y si nace de ti**

Yamato cogió aire para calmarse. Debía ser fuerte para Mimí. Su castaña estaba allí dentro peleando entre la vida y la muerte. Él no debía alterarse ahora. No debía. Debía pensar en otra cosa. Y otra vez los recuerdos empezaron a venir a su mente. Los recuerdos de los dos.

 _Mimí y Yamato estaban a punto de entrar a su nuevo apartamento._

 _-Preparada? – la miro sonriendo._

 _-Si – dijo emocionada._

 _Y entraron juntos tomados de las manos._

 _No eran lo que esperaban. Era muy oscuro y pequeño. Las paredes eran grises y estaban llenas de polvo y telarañas. Los dos se miraron y volvieron su vista al apartamento. Mimí camino hacia su nueva habitación con Yamato tras ella. Tenía una cama doble. Mimí sonrió y se tiro encima de ella. Pero no se imaginó que un montón de polvo saliera de ella y unos chirridos también. Mimí se sentó, con la ropa llena de polvo, y miro a su rubio. La castaña no tardo mucho y se echó a reír. Iban a tener mucho que arreglar pero lo iban a hacer juntos._

Yamato sonrió levemente. Pudieron arreglar todo. Menos esa cama. Era imposible hacer que esa cama no sacara ruidos.

 _-Ya déjalo Yama. A mí me gusta la cama así como esta-dijo Mimí desde el umbral de la puerta._

 _-Enserio? A ti te gusta saber que los vecinos nos oyen cuando lo hacemos?_

 _Mimí empezó a reír mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba._

 _-Todos los vecinos son muy viejos. Y amables. Nos trajeron esto – se mordió el labio y le enseño un paquete – para protegernos. – otra vez volvió a reír._

Yamato cerró los ojos y dejo su cabeza para atrás.

 _Yamato estaba haciendo la cena. La puerta principal se abrió._

 _-Ya llegue! – Dijo una castaña que después de quitarse los zapatos, corrió hacia su novio y se tiro a su espalda – Tengo buenas noticias._

 _-Encontraste trabajo? – pregunto mientras daba vuelta a la tortilla._

 _-Mejor que eso. Encontré dos. Necesitan de alguien que se ocupe de una floristería desde las 7:00 am hasta las 10:00 am. Mis clases solo empiezan a las 10 así que puedo aceptar el trabajo. Termino siempre a las 15:00 pm y desde esa hora hasta las 22:00 trabajare en un supermercado – dijo Mimí sonriente._

 _-Mimí, eso es mucho. Es muy agotador cariño – Yamato la miraba preocupado._

 _-Lo sé. Pero necesitamos el dinero. No podemos solo con tu trabajo. Tu estas en la universidad desde la mañana hasta las 14 pm. Y después vas al bar a trabajar. No nos va a alcanzar eso. Déjeme ser de ayuda._

 _Yamato la miraba indeciso._

 _-Está bien – suspiro._

 _-Siiiii – Mimí empezó a dar saltitos._

 _-Pero si ves que no puedes vas a renunciar a uno de tus trabajos, entendido?_

 _-Sí, jefe._

Mimí no quería ser un estorbo. Quería demostrarle que ella podía hacerlo igual de bien que él. Y lo hizo genial. Además de que tenía mucha razón. El dinero que el ganaba en ese bar no les alcazaba para mucho. Solo podían pagar la renta y una factura. Normalmente pagaban la del agua. Mimí se encargaba de las facturas del gas y la electricidad, de la comida y de otras cosas necesarias en la casa como champú, servilletas etc. Ella llevaba más dinero a la casa que él. Y sabía que no era justo. Pero él no podía encontrarse otro trabajo mejor ya que la universidad de ingeniería le quitaba mucho tiempo. Mimí tenía mucho más tiempo libre ya que según ella era muy fácil la gastronomía.

Yamato bufo ya que recordó que en ese momento él se sentía inútil. Pero eso cambio cuando la castaña termino la universidad. Aquel día…

 _-Yamato! – Mimí corría hacia el feliz con su diploma de haber terminado la universidad y estar especializada en gastronomía – Lo conseguí! –se tiro a sus brazos y lo beso._

 _-Por supuesto que lo has conseguido. Terminaste con honores –Yamato le entrego un ramo de rosas azules. Sus flores favoritas._

 _-Son hermosas. Gracias amor._

 _-Espera a ver el regalo que te tengo en casa – le sonrió ampliamente._

 _-Que es que es que es – Mimí estaba emocionada, dando saltitos._

 _-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos a casa – le susurró al oído mientras lanzaba una mirada matadora a unos chicos que querían acercarse a ellos._

Miro a Puffy. Él era su gran sorpresa para ella por haberse esforzado tanto y nunca haber renunciado.

 _-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! – grito Mimí emocionada cuando un pequeño perrito intento subirse por su pierna – Me has comprado un perrito! – Mimí se agacho y lo cogió en brazos. El perrito empezó a lamerle la cara._

 _-Me alegro de que te guste – Yamato sonrió al ver la linda escena enfrente a el._

 _-Se llamara Puffy._

 _-Puffy?_

 _-Yep. Es tan lindo y tan tan blandito que me dan ganas de mimarlo y consentirlo. Y su carita de ángel. Awwww! Creo que Puffy le queda de maravilla._

 _-Oye! Así solo a mí me decías – frunció el ceño._

 _Mimí lo miro y le sonrió._

 _-Te decía. Ahora se lo digo a el – acaricio la cabeza del perrito._

 _-Me pondré celoso._

 _-Aiii Yama! Te estas poniendo celoso de tu hijo – la castaña negó con la cabeza divertida._

 _-De mi…? – incrédulo y sonrojado._

 _-De tu hijo. Se parece a ti. Como tiene este pelaje dorado se parece a ti. Aunque tiene mis ojos – mirando atentamente a los ojos de Puffy._

 _Yamato se sentó junto a su novia y la abrazo fuertemente._

 _-Sera nuestro más amado hijo – dijo el rubio para después besar la frente de Mimí. – Contigo quiero una gran familia. Solo contigo._

 _Mimí le sonrió feliz. Ella también quería una familia con él._

Inconscientemente por las mejillas de Yamato bajaban las lágrimas que retenía de hace mucho tiempo. Como diablos iba a resistir sin ella? Ella era su fuerza. Sin ella era imposible ser fuerte.

 **Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir**

 **Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir**

 **Porque me das tu amor sin medir**

 **Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh eh**

Unos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello. Era su hermano. Y para sorpresa del otro rubio, Yamato abrazo fuertemente a Takeru mientras lloraba.

-Todo estará bien hermano – dijo Takeru.

-No lo estará. Yo vi cuando en coche lanzo a Mimí a 5 metros distancia. Está muy grave – dijo Yamato separándose de él y apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

Takeru se quedó callado. Él no sabía que su hermano estuvo en el accidente.

-Nos dijeron que en la calle se encontraba una maleta. Rosa – dijo Kari.

Yamato suspiro y saco la carta del bolsillo. Se la entregó a su hermano que empezó a leerla en voz alta. Cuanto más leía, más sollozos se oían en ese pasillo.

Takeru apenas pudo terminar de leer la carta ya que sus manos le temblaban y le ardía la garganta.

-Hermano, lo siento tanto – Takeru volvió a abrazar a Yamato. Se sentía culpable. Todos se sentían.

-Perdóname hijo. Nunca debí subestimar a esa chica – el señor Ishida bajo la mirada.

-Somos horribles! – dijo la señora Tachikawa llorando a mares –No debí echarla. Es mi culpa – abrazo a su esposo llorando desconsolada.

-No debimos decir eso – dijo Tai mirando a Yamato – Yo no pensaba así de Mimí. Te juro que nunca fue mi intención hacerla sentir así. Solo que ella tenía tantos amigos que algunas veces nos sentíamos como plato de segunda mesa.

-Bromeas, verdad? Mimí iba con otras personas solo porque ustedes no teníais tiempo de ella. Tai, tenías tiempo para cualquiera. Pero para Mimí no. Y con los demás es lo mismo- dijo Yamato enfadado.

-Es que creíamos que Mimí venía a nosotros solo al final, cuando ninguno de sus otros amigos no tenía tiempo de ella - defendió Sora.

-Ella os adoraba. Siempre decía que quería ser tan maternal como tu Sora. O tan valiente como Tai. O tan dulce como Kari. O tan estudiosa como Joe. Pero ella si os consideraba sus amigos más preciados. Hasta que le habéis dicho todo eso de ella-dijo Yamato decepcionado.

-Somos miserables, no nos lo recuerdes - dijo Tai sentándose en el suelo.

-Que bien que tardaste 4 años en darte cuenta de eso.

-Matt… - lo llamo su madre.

-Qué?

-Como lo habéis hecho?

-Hacer qué?

-Como habéis logrado manteneros? Estos años que nosotros no estuvimos a vuestro lado, como habéis logrado salir adelante?

Buena pregunta. Como lo hicieron? Con todo el amor que tenían. Los inviernos eran los más duros. Apenas si tenían para una cena mejor que las otras en Navidad. Regalos? No se podían dar ese lujo. Pero se tenían el uno al otro y al otro. Y eso bastaba para pasar los fríos inviernos.

-Con mucho amor. No fue fácil. Pero lo conseguimos juntos. Sin ayuda de nadie. Solo con el amor y el apoyo del otro- le respondió decidido Yamato.

Y todos entendieron que él no quería dar detalles. Pero se imaginaban lo duro que fue para ambos.

-Familiares de la señorita Tachikawa? – pregunto un doctor.

Los corazones de todos dejaron de latir por unos segundos.

 **Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir**

 **Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir**

 **Porque me das (porque me das) tu amor sin medir (oh oh)**

 **Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh eh**

 **Vivirlo oh oh vivir la vida entera (junto a ti)**

 **Porque me das tu amor sin medir**

 **Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti**

 **Es poco decir, que con un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz.**

-Yo! – dijo Yamato rápidamente.

El doctor lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-Soy su prometido –le explico.

Todos lo miraban sorprendido. Eso no se lo esperaban.

-La señorita Tachikawa… - se quedó callado mirando un papel que tenía en su mano.

El corazón de Yamato empezó a latir fuertemente. No. No. Ella no podía abandonarlo ahora. Mimí no podría dejarlo solo.

-… ella quiere verlo – termino de decir el doctor.

Yamato estuvo a punto de abalanzarse y darle un puñetazo al doctor. El muy maldito le dio un susto de muerte. Pero no tenía tiempo.

-Cuál es su habitación?

-221 pero la enfer… -el doctor se calló ya que el rubio ya se fue corriendo a la habitación de Mimí. Puffy iba tras de él.

Entraron de golpe y la vieron. En esa cama blanca estaba su castaña. La chica tenía una venda en la cabeza y otra en el brazo derecho. Suponía que tras esa bata de hospital tenía otra alrededor de la cintura, donde tuvieron que hacer la operación.

Mimí dejo escapar algunas lágrimas. Pensó que nunca más lo iba a volver a ver.

-Mimí.

-Yamato.

El chico se acercó rápidamente y la abrazo con cuidado. Puffy por el otro lado le lamia la mano a Mimí.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto – le susurro el rubio entre lágrimas.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

-Tuve tanto miedo de perderte – junto su frente con la de ella.

-Lo siento mi rubio.

-Te amo Mimí –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios – Yo sin ti no voy poder seguir. Así que no pienses nunca en abandonarme. Nunca.

Mimí negó con la cabeza.

-Interrumpimos?

Esa voz sorprendió a Mimí. Al otro lado de la habitación estaban todos. Sus padres, los padres de Yamato y sus compañeros de aventuras.

Mimí miro a Yamato.

-Vamos a tener una larga charlo todos. Y no te preocupes. Esta vez todo si se va a arreglar.

Mimí le sonrió.

Por fin había llegado el momento de arreglar todo. De poder ser felices. Y esta vez, nadie se iba a entrometer.

 _ **FIN.**_

 **Review?**


End file.
